


♦ One and the Same

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L had known from the start that there was something connecting him to Yagami Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ One and the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Anon sent me 'what if lawlight Red String of Fate AU?' and it took me a long time to figure out what I wanted to write. Honestly, the story took its own direction and, at first, I wanted to write it from Light's POV, but I'm happy with how it came out.
> 
> You can ask me anything at: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you all like it! :3

L had known from the start that there was something connecting him to Yagami Light. 

Ever since he saw his picture all that time ago, it was obvious for him that there was something far greater that was going to take place between them; something he had never experienced before.

For that reason and many more, Light became his primal suspect. There was a different aura about him that L simply couldn’t shake off and, although part of him knew this was all irrational and was getting in the way of his investigation, he couldn’t take his mind away from him for long.

That was how, very slowly, L started noticing the similarities. First, there was the childish behavior. Light tried to prove he was a grown man, that he didn’t need people to watch for him since he could hold his own, but the truth was so clearly the opposite that it was almost pitiful to watch him most of the time.

Their first meeting was unusual, to say the least. L realized then that Light wouldn’t give his game away easily, or go down without a fight, for that matter. No, he would stand for what he believed until the very end. That was also how L understood that Yagami Light truly thought that what he was doing was a good thing.

His way of looking at him changed after that. Instead of judging his actions, he started analyzing each and every one of them, trying to get to a reasonable conclusion. Yagami Light was an enigma, and L had always been a fan of those.

Having said that, it was obvious that everything else became secondary for L. His main goal was to understand the way Light thought and worked, no matter what. He told himself that was how he was going to prove him to be Kira, but the truth was much different.

Such fact was proven after Light lost his memory. L didn’t want to believe it at first. I mean, how could someone lose their memory out of the blue? The inconsistency, however, became obvious enough for the detective to believe in him.

What changed after that memory loss wasn’t just Kira, though. Light’s demeanor was completely different when L handcuffed them together. He said it had to be done because Light couldn’t be let out of his sight and, while that was true, nobody suspect that the real reason as to why he had done such a thing was because he simply couldn’t stay away from him anymore.

They fought constantly. Each time Light was the one to start it, either because L ate too many sweets, or because he wouldn’t stop accusing him of being Kira. L knew most people would be tired of so many fights. Yet, they weren’t most people and, every time they fought, the detective could see the sparkle of interest shining in Light’s eyes.

At one not so special night, L didn’t get any sleep. Light yelled at him because of that when he woke up the next day, saying he looked like Hell and probably wouldn’t get any work done, which was just absurd, they both knew L worked better when he had little sleep.

But L’s patience was wearing thin that day and so, instead of answering, the dark haired slammed Light against the wall and locked their lips, surprising the both of them. They stared at each other for a moment when they parted, but the damage had already been done. Light pulled him closer once more and this time L could actually feel the desperation in his movements.

L never told Light that the reason why he hadn’t slept that night was because he couldn’t take his eyes away from him.

Their relationship didn’t change much after that kiss. They had to remain professional in front of the rest of the team, so they couldn’t show any different feelings, which would have made it difficult for anyone else. What people couldn’t see, however, was the way Light’s hand lingered for a moment too long on his when he was handing him something, or how L always pulled him close to his chest when they slept at night.

The pulling L felt towards Light only grew once they had sex for the first time and Light apparently felt the same. Keeping their hands away from each other was almost impossible during the day and, more often than not, they started making excuses to leave the room, may it be for a bathroom trip, or one of them had forgotten something important in their shared bedroom. Things were so perfect that L knew they couldn’t stay like that for long. 

His theory was proven right after they caught Higuchi.

Light’s demeanor changed once more and, for as much as the brown-eyed assassin tried to hide it, L knew Kira was back. By then L was sure that they were connected somehow, for his ways also changed along with Light’s, both in the bedroom and out of it.

His words became more agrassive to everyone around him, his shoulders were even more hunched most times and he basically stopped eating. Every now and then Watari tried forcing him into some kind of special cake or dessert made out of strawberries, which used to be his favorites, but he just couldn’t make himself eat them.

One night, when L was sure their relationship had receded into something completely sexual, though, he heard Light crying. L felt as if his world was shattering and, before he could stop himself, he already had his arms wrapped around him, whispering comforting words of how every thing would be okay.

The next day, their positions inverted at their first public display of affection. Light threw himself to the ground with him and, when their eyes met, L could see the conflict inside his orbits. He wanted to reach out and, once again, tell him it was going to be okay in the end.

Instead, he simply closed his eyes and, in his last moments, L could swear he saw a red string connecting his wrist to Yagami Light’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr (You don't say?): evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
